


Horny but Enlightened

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [121]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, Drabble, M/M, Making Out, mentioned Coach Finstock and Marin Morrell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/06/18: “discuss, wait, fade”





	Horny but Enlightened

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/06/18: “discuss, wait, fade”

“Wait!” Stiles interrupted. “Shouldn’t we discuss… _things_ first?”

Derek giggled nervously. “You mean like consent and… limits?”

“’Limits?’ We making out or having a BDSM scene?”

“What do you know about BDSM scenes?” Derek asked.

“What do _you_ know about BDSM scenes!—Nevermind. I die of embarrassment in Finstock’s sexuality class but I learn, too.”

Derek had Ms. Morrells’s sexuality class, AKA “sex for robots.”

Derek's courage, which had been fading, now returned: “May I kiss you, Stiles Stilinski?”

“You may. May I remove your shirt?”

“You may. May I unzip you pants?”

“Yes, _yes_!”

Consent was a _fantastic_ idea!


End file.
